


The Monkey and the Wolf

by Masculine_Man_Lover



Category: RWBY
Genre: Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Eventual Romance, Gay Male Character, Ghira Is Accepting, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Male Slash, Past Abuse, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Sun Is Scared, SunWolf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-02-19 13:51:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13125045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masculine_Man_Lover/pseuds/Masculine_Man_Lover
Summary: Sun and Ghira begin bonding and they find more in common with each other than either thought was possible.





	1. Can You Accept Me?

"And then I was taking on this huge mech that started charging into the school columns! It was awesome!" Sun had been explaining his side of the fighting during the fall of Beacon to Blake's mother Kali, who had taken quite a liking to the boy.  
  
"Oh, and Neptune was all like: 'I'm going to help save the day', until he saw a puddle and scurried up a nearby tree for most of the battle. Had to set it on fire to get him out of it." Kali giggled with a hand over her mouth and motioned for him to continue.  
  
Ghira and Blake were standing outside, eavesdropping on the conversation, careful not to make the panel of the sliding door fall like it had many times before.   
  
"I still don't like him." Ghira said plainly, arms crossed. Blake gazed down at the wooden panelling they were both standing on. "I think he's proven himself on more than one occasion, Dad. Give him a chance and you'll see he's a good person."  
  
Ghira huffed an exasperated sigh and stared affectionately at his daughter. "You're right, Blake. It's time we had a heart to heart chat." At this, Blake smiled ever so slightly. "Thanks, Dad. I'll leave you to it."  
  
Within about ten minutes Kali rose and made an exaggerated bow towards Sun. "Mr Wukong, it has been an honour hearing you recount the events of Beacon. I wish you a good night and I hope to hear much more in the morning."  
  
Sun merely flashed a full-toothed grin and began rubbing the back of his head. "G'night Mrs Belladonna. See you tomorrow." He watched her leave with a satisfied smile on his face while swatting away some pesky flies with his tail.  
  
Ghira released a breath he'd been holding for a few seconds and proceeded inside, letting his heavy footfalls signal his approach. "Hello Sun. I'd like to have a chat."  
  
Sun's eyes widened and he sat up straight, curling his tail in a submissive way. "Sure, Mr B. Ummm, what did you want to talk about? I haven't done anything wrong have I?"  
  
Ghira learned quickly upon meeting him that Sun often got nervous around authority figures and began to speak erratically as a coping mechanism. "It occurred to me that neither of us have had the chance to properly get to know one another. I want to change that."  
  
Sun visibly relaxed and leaned forward. "Uhhh, of course sir. Ask me anything you want? I'm an open book, just like all the books in your library, which is fantastic by the way!"  
  
Sitting down across from him, Ghira shook his head and groaned slightly. Why did this kid irritate him so much? But he had to do this; for Blake's sake and his own.  
  
Seriously, he gazed at Sun who had begun to fidget slightly, playing with his hands. "What are your intentions with my daughter?" At this, Sun darted his eyes around the room, refusing to meet Ghira's face.  
  
"I'm not sure what you mean, sir." Ghira sighed and began walking around the table and chairs in a circle. "You spent quite a fair amount of time with Blake at Beacon, you were the only one of her comrades that came to look out for her after the fall and you have attempted to protect her at every turn."  
  
Coming to a complete stop directly behind Sun, Ghira leaned down close to his right ear. "So, I'll ask again; what are your intentions with my daughter?" He slowly walked back to the seat he had taken and sat down, eyes never leaving the quivering form of Sun who had now broken out in goosebumps from Ghira's breath on his neck.  
  
Licking his lips, Sun gazed into Ghira's eyes for the first time since he'd entered the room. "She is my friend and one of the bravest people I have ever met. All I want is to stay by her side and help in whatever way I can. Sir."  
  
Ghira clearly wasn't expecting this. Sun sounded so confident and sure of himself, not by way of arrogance, but of kindness and loyalty. "Anything else? I naturally assumed you were by her side purely to become romantically involved, or was I wrong?"  
  
Sun's tail twitched briefly before settling on the couch cushion. "No offence, sir, but your daughter isn't exactly my type. If anything, she's like the sister I never had."  
  
Ghira nodded, intrigued. "May I be so bold as to ask what your 'type' is, Sun? I noticed you and Kali hitting it off well." Sun balled his hands into fists and shook his head. "I would very much prefer not to tell you that, Sir."  
  
The older man cocked his head quizzically, not sure why Sun would be so defensive about this subject. "Look, it's just us here Sun. I'm offering you an olive-branch of understanding. I won't ridicule you or get mad, I promise."  
  
The younger of the two closed his eyes and whispered something the other didn't hear properly. "Sun, I may be part-wolf, but even I couldn't hear that. Speak up, boy!"  
  
Sun tensed and looked up with anger and shame across his face. "You want to know my type, Mr Belladonna? My type is you!" With that, he burst up and ran for the patio door and before Ghira could say anything, Sun had retreated into the dimly-lit town of Menagerie.   
  
Resting his hand on the balcony, he saw the faint outline of Sun darting from tree to tree and felt a tear run down his face. "We're more alike than you know, Sun. Be safe."  
  
  



	2. No Particular Place To Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sun has a breakdown as he finds a secluded alley to spend the night but Ghira finds him and is willing to listen to what he has to say.

One tree, two trees, three trees, four trees...  
  
Sun's thoughts were clouded over by the rhythm of jumping from one to the next, not allowing himself to process what had just transpired between him and Ghira only a few moments before.  
  
But alas, the jungle was not a never-ending sea of green and he proceeded to wander along the deserted dimly-lit streets of Menagerie in a daze. The night air was crisp and a light fog had begun to fill the town with an eerie atmosphere.  
  
Sun gazed at his surroundings mournfully, his only desire to wallow in a gutter somewhere.  _"It's where you belong, kiddo."_ An all-too familiar voice said inside his mind, one he had not heard in a long time and one he'd hoped to never have to hear again.  
  
Wandering along, he discovered a secluded alleyway between what appeared to be separate lodgings for select faunus who required 'special' attention. In the centre he found an old crate, frayed at the edges but still sturdy enough to rest on.  
  
Sun cupped his face with both hands and felt nothing but regret.  _"Awwww, what's wrong? You did something stupid again didn't you?"_ Upon hearing the voice again, he nodded and curled up, wishing for this to be nothing more than a bad dream.  
 _  
"Now you see, that's the thing..."_ The voice was in a patronising mood evidently and as Sun began to cry, he had no choice but to listen.  _"...A bad dream can be pushed away, forgotten, but reality is a fickle creature Sunny-boy. Not so easy to get rid of true problems because in that tiny little brain of yours, they'll fester and rot."  
_  
Echoes of the past flashed across Sun's vision as he lifted his hands away from his tear-stained face. A backhand here, yelling there, a private moment interrupted by shame and guilt.  
  
 _"That's right. I was in your head the entire time you finally decided to give yourself over to some foxman, huh? I remember that delicious look of disappointment and sadness on his face."  
  
_ Sun finally began to speak back. This was what helped before and he hoped it would work now. "You're not really there. You never were and never will be." A light chuckle could be heard within his mind.  
  
 _"Keep telling yourself that, kiddo. You think I'm just going to let you be happy, huh? Ruin my fun to see you destroy everything? I don't think so."_ As the chuckle turned into a loud, echoing laugh, Sun curled up yet again in a position of defeat.  
  
He must have fallen asleep because when his eyes opened again, the harsh light of day was cascading over him. A beautiful warmth to counter the chill of the previous night. It took him a second to realise it was also because of a blanket that had been draped over his form.  
  
Sitting up, Sun rubbed his eyes and winced at the pain he felt in his head. No doubt a migraine from the intensity of it. Looking up he gasped slightly once he saw Ghira, arms crossed. An expression of stoic calm on his fatherly face.  
  
"When did you find me?" Sun's gaze was angled downwards toward the gravel beneath him. The older of the two shifted slightly and turned to the sun. "About three hours ago." He pointed to the middle of his face. "Wolf nose." At that, he chuckled briefly.  
  
Sun couldn't help but laugh as well at the absurdity of the situation. A scary thought suddenly occurred to him. "Why didn't you take me back to your home?" Ghira approached slowly and knelt down, at proper eye level with the younger man.  
  
"I thought it best for us to have a little chat here first, away from everyone else. Are you okay with that, Sun?" His tone was extremely comforting and filled with empathetic understanding.  
  
Sun nodded and sat up straight, letting his tail flick about a bit to wake it up. Once Ghira's words settled in his thoughts he couldn't help but feel his eyes go wide. Blake's father had actually called him by his name for the first time.  
  
Ghira appeared to know what Sun was thinking because he smiled kindly before ruffling the younger's spiked hair. "I know. Never said your name before, but now seemed like the best time for it."  
  
Biting his lip, Sun plucked up the courage to ask the first question of the day. "So, what would you like to know first?" Ghira pondered thoughtfully, knuckles under his chin, elbow resting on his knee.  
  
"Why did you run from me?" Sun expected this as a potential for the first of many questions to come. Shaking his head, he sniffed and rubbed his nose. "Because I thought you'd hurt me."  
  
Hearing a growl, Sun looked up and saw Ghira with an expression of barely controlled rage on his face. It was frightening to see from someone normally so calm and collected.  
  
Swallowing thickly, Ghira closed his eyes and willed his inner wolf to calm itself. "All right, Sun. Now you're going to tell me who made you feel this way, because I think you'll find I understand you more than you know."  
  
Sun blinked in surprise, not expecting the intense protective vibes flowing from the older man in waves. Shamefully he gazed down and muttered two words. "My dad."  
  
  



	3. Heal My Wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sun opens up and Ghira reveals a different side of himself.

"I like being silly and fun; trying to seem cooler than everyone else..." Sun had never truly opened up this way before to anyone, but in this moment he felt that the older man (who was initially quite hostile towards him) wanted him to feel somewhat safe.  
  
"...But I was a quiet kid, staying away from others and just wanting to be left alone most of the time. Dad didn't really encourage anything in the way of 'positive' social interaction."  
  
Ghira nodded slowly. "Let me guess, he hit you, called you every name under the sun and made you feel like dirt under his boots?" Sun stared back at him with shock in his eyes before nodding quickly.  
  
"How did you know?" Sun couldn't see how the other man could have figured that out so well. Ghira smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. "Because I had a similar childhood, Sun. With similar, uh, desires you could say."  
  
Sun cocked his head and absently swished his tail back and forth. "What do you mean by 'desires'?" Ghira frowned thoughtfully, clearly wanting to pick his words carefully. "Let's just say I had my fair share of male 'friends' back in the day."  
  
The younger of the two hadn't caught on to what he meant until their eyes met again and something subconscious passed between them, an understanding on a deeper level than either would have thought possible.  
  
"Ghira..." Sun had now cast the blanket aside and gotten to his feet, licking his lips nervously while staring up at the older man. "...Are you actually like me?" Ghira averted his gaze and his stoic face returned. "In some ways, yes."  
  
It was his turn to sit down now, the crate creaking slightly at the increased weight. "When I was younger, men were all I could think about; humans, faunus, it didn't matter. But I wanted a family, to settle down and have a good life."  
  
Sun squatted wearing a sympathetic expression on his face. Feeling bold he reached out and held Ghira's knee supportively. The older man continued. "Kali knew what I wanted and what I desired so she agreed to marry me and have a child. Our beautiful Blake."  
  
His face had a nostalgic tinge, eyes far away remembering each event in detail. "She knows about me too. I didn't want any secrets within the family, but once I became the leader of the White Fang, Kali and I kept up appearances for the sake of faunus morale."  
  
Sun's eyes glistened with happy tears threatening to fall which Ghira misunderstood. As the first of the tears began flowing down Sun's face, the older man reached forward and wiped the trail away with his thumb.  
  
"I don't want you to be sad here, Sun. It broke my heart when you ran away last night. And I want you to know that I was very flattered when you said I was your type." Sun's hand came up and cupped Ghira's gently, sighing contentedly.  
  
"Right now I'm as far from sad that's possible, Ghira. Thank you for telling me all this." The older man chuckled warmly before pulling the younger in for a bear hug. "It's alright, kiddo. You have such a kind heart and I want it to stay that way."  
  
Sun was frozen; his face had been planted into Ghira's thick dark chest hair and he couldn't help but inhale deeply. What hit his nose was a delightfully musky, masculine scent that he could breathe in forever if he had his way.  
  
The older of the two blinked in surprise and pulled back to gaze down at Sun whose lips had turned into a thin line, making him look like a child who had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.  
  
Ghira gripped the other's shoulders lightly, rubbing circles with his thumbs in a comforting motion. "Sun, you want to ask me something, don't you boy?" At this, the younger shuddered and could feel goosebumps popping up all over his skin.  
  
Looking up, his eyes appeared to hold so much innocence and primal desire all at once. "Ghira, will you please kiss me? Just once?" The older man huffed out a sigh and bit his bottom lip, averting his gaze once again.  
  
Suddenly Sun reached his hands up, cupping Ghira's face, feeling the bristly well-trimmed beard between his fingers. "Please..." Burying his face in Ghira's chest again he shamelessly muttered something he had always wanted to say to an older man.  
  
"...Daddy." Ghira felt his breathing and heart rate begin to quicken. Reaching down he took hold of the back of Sun's spiky hair. "Of course I will, Son." Both men closed their eyes and moved into an embrace, neither stopping until both sets of lips met one another in a beautiful connection neither had ever expected to have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By all means, leave a comment lovely people. I love feedback.


	4. Embrace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sun and Ghira debate on how to move forward.

Sun's head was swimming with a great variety of sensations; safety, security and warmth to name a few. Never in his wildest dreams could he have imagined that such a strong, confident and powerful man like Ghira Belladonna would ever want him like this. It was exhilarating!  
  
The older of the two relished in the softness of Sun's lips, the slight scratch of day-old stubble on his jaw and the light moans coming from him that sent Ghira's blood rushing to a very specific place.  _"He's so precious."_ Ghira thought to himself, delighting in probing the younger's mouth with his tongue.  
  
Sun felt chills go down his spine as Ghira began rubbing his biceps, lightly dragging his nails over the skin. Feeling bold, he reached around with his hands and grabbed onto the older man's muscular buttocks while proceeding to grind his clothed erect cock against Ghira's, eliciting louder moans from both men.  
  
Pulling back reluctantly, Ghira cupped Sun's face with both hands affectionately and smiled wide at the sight before him; flushed cheeks, red and puffy lips and pupils blown wide with intense desire.  
  
Ghira's warm smile turned to one of mischief as he slowly moved his thumbs over Sun's lips who opened up immediately to accept them. His eyes closed, absorbed in bliss as he started sucking the digits, tongue swirling back and forth over both.  
  
"You're a dirty little monkey-boy aren't you?" Sun nodded furiously, still enjoying the sensation of rolling his tongue over Ghira's thumbs. The older of the two pulled back, still holding onto Sun's shoulders to continue providing a physical connection between the two.  
  
Sun's eyes went wide with innocence and worry. "Is everything ok? I wasn't bad, was I?" Ghira went back to cupping the younger's face comfortingly. "You were amazing, Sun. I've never indulged myself like this since marrying Kali. Now I know why you got on my nerves; you were just driving me crazy with your goofiness and I adored it."  
  
The younger looked down sheepishly, not used to the praise being directed his way. "And here I thought you just hated me, sir. Glad I was wrong." Both men proceeded to sit back down on the crate against the alley wall, holding hands all the way.  
  
Sun rested his head on Ghira's shoulder feeling more content and happy than ever before in his life. "So, where do we go from here? Will I be your dirty little secret, huh?"  
  
The older of the two chuckled heartily and squeezed Sun's fingers with his own. "I think Kali will be surprised, but she already likes you. As for Blake... I'm not sure how she'll feel."  
  
Despite talking about the reality of how things were going to be, both men rested peacefully; the sounds of a nearby market rang out with the muffled voices of merchants peddling their wares and the sun was now high in the sky, signalling that noon was approaching.  
  
Sun then shot up from where he was sitting and kissed Ghira quickly on the cheek. "It doesn't matter how anyone feels about this. What we have should only matter to us." The older man blinked in surprise at Sun's confidence before nodding in agreement.  
  
"So, you do have some wisdom tucked away after all, hmmm?" The younger winked playfully before climbing a nearby lightpost and hanging upside-down by his tail. "Sure do, but it doesn't stop me from letting loose once in a while."  
  
Ghira slowly got up from the crate and laughed. "Come down before you hurt yourself, Monkey-boy! It's time we headed on home."  
  
  
  
  



	5. Close To You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghira and Sun return home, but decide to keep their attraction secret from Kali and Blake for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A thousand apologies for how late this chapter is. Had a severe case of writer's block with each story I'm currently doing.  
> Hope you enjoy.

Golden rays of sunlight were shining through the tall palm trees that bordered the Belladonna household and Ghira couldn't help but smile at the way his younger companion's spiky hair glowed.  
  
They had walked back undisturbed in a comfortable silence, watching the multitude of twittering birds flitting from tree to tree in a beautiful dance through the air. Upon seeing the mansion come into view, Ghira stopped briefly, a frown appearing on his face.  
  
Sun had kept striding forward confidently until he realised the older man was no longer beside him. Crossing his arms he gestured over his shoulder with a concerned expression. "You don't want to tell them, do you?"  
  
The wolf faunus glanced up and pursed his lips thoughtfully, trying to think of a way to not hurt Sun's feelings with what he deemed to be common sense. "I just think there are more pressing matters at hand right now to focus on; Ilya, Corsic and Fennec, The White Fang..."  
  
The younger man merely shrugged his shoulders and shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans casually. "I agree with you. Once things have calmed down, we can let your wife and daughter know about us. I'm okay with that."  
  
To say Ghira was surprised would be a gross understatement; Sun's attitude was normally one of impatience and blatant disregard for those who would give him any kind of order or advice. "You feeling alright, kiddo? I'm not dealing with a mimic faunus right now am I?"  
  
Sun just scoffed and waved his hand out, amused. "I'm great! Also, mimic faunus aren't a thing. I did hear somewhere that there's a far away land where certain Grimm have the ability to transform into what appears to be a treasure chest though."  
  
Ghira chuckled heartily and moved forward to ruffle Sun's hair, but found his hand being batted away while the younger man got closer with his arms outstretched. "Come here, ya big wolf." The older of the two smiled fondly before bridging the gap between them.  
  
He could faintly hear Sun's steady heartbeat thanks to his wolf-like hearing. "I like having you this way, kid. Sorry I was such an ass to you when you first arrived with Blake." The monkey faunus gazed affectionately up at Ghira and found himself rising to give him a quick peck on the lips, delighting in the rough feeling of the older man's dark beard against his own stubbly jaw.  
  
"I think we're way past all of that now, aren't we? I'm at least ninety five percent sure you like me now." Ghira arched an inquisitive eyebrow with a small smile. "And the other five percent, hmmm?" Sun merely put both hands behind his head and turned heel to continue walking. "Well, you haven't had the chance to like all of me yet, have you?"  
  
Swaying his hips for effect, Sun sauntered off towards the mansion, swishing his tail as he went. The older man simply growled slightly with barely-contained desire and rushed toward him faster than a bullet, grabbing him by the hips and bringing his lips close to the younger man's ear.  
  
"So, you're a tease are you? Should've guessed that by now." Sun leaned into Ghira's touch without hesitation, groaning slightly at the sensations coursing through him at simply being held by the man of all his desires.  
  
"I'm always a tease..." The monkey faunus proceeded to grind his rear into the front of Ghira's pants, eliciting a small but deliciously sinful groan from the older man. "...And I know what I want, daddy."  
  
At this the wolf faunus bared his teeth brought them to Sun's throat. "I could take you right here, you know? Under the trees, fucking into you like the animal you are." The younger man gasped audibly at the vulgar language Ghira used to express his own desire.  
  
He suddenly felt Ghira's warm tongue sweep up his neck, across his jaw and finally to his lips. Opening his mouth, he graciously accepted this moment of pleasure without hesitation.   
  
The older man then pulled back, though it took every ounce of self control not to strip Sun right here and now. "After all this business with The White Fang is sorted out, I'm going to make you scream and beg for my name and no one else's, understood boy!?  
  
The younger man nodded, breathless from their little tryst and even more eager to have things settled if it meant getting Ghira's wolf cock inside of him. This meant that for the first time in his life, he would have to truly embrace the meaning of patience.  
  
  



	6. Your Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghira shows Sun a place where he can be himself.

Upon reaching the front steps leading to the luxurious manor, Ghira noticed the guard captain of Menagerie's defence force waiting patiently with two other faunus enforcers beside him. Sun sheepishly cast his eyes downwards and moved forward, hands in the back pockets of the blue jeans he insisted on wearing.  
  
As they moved closer Sun noticed all attention was on his companion, steel-eyed gazes and posture reflecting a strict training regiment. "Lord Belladonna, I see you were successful in locating the boy. A job well done, if I may say so sir?"  
  
Ghira nodded calmly with a relaxed air about him. "Indeed I did, Captain Rodentia and thank you. You may call off the scouting party and return to routine patrols." The captain saluted and his officers followed suit all exclaiming "Sir!"  
  
Sun fidgeted for a brief moment as they walked past before softly saying "Sorry for all the trouble, Captain."  
  
All three momentarily stopped walking away before exchanging glances with each other. One of the enforcers, a young woman with amber hair and antlers responded tersely. "Next time you address the captain we sincerely hope it is for something important. If Lord Belladonna believes you to be useful an apology is not necessary." Bowing her head, all three continued walking, leaving the monkey and wolf alone once more.  
  
__A short time later  
  
"Ow! Seems like every other day you're hitting me, you know that?" Sun was rubbing his cheek where Blake had delivered a very painful right hook.  
  
"Do you know how worried I was?! I tell you to just have a talk with my father and suddenly I find out you've gone and run off without a word."  
  
Stepping backwards, she raised a hand to her face, head shaking back and forth slightly. For a split second, Sun could have sworn he saw tears about to fall and made an attempt to move closer but Blake rebuilt her mental wall again quickly. "Don't you dare try and hug me Sun. I'm happy you're okay but can you leave me alone for awhile?"  
  
Sun opened his mouth to speak but thought better of it and proceeded to walk out of the room feeling as though a cloud of guilt was hanging over him. Upon reaching the door he looked back and saw that Blake was already gone; the door on the far side open wide.  
  
Not knowing where to go he made his way to one of the balconies and decided to lay in the sun for a while.  **"Might as well tan up a bit while I'm here."** he thought to himself, taking off his jacket and lying down on the warm wooden floor beneath him.  
  
After what felt like an hour, Sun heard footsteps close by that made the floorboards creak slightly with the added weight. "Blake?" he asked without opening his eyes. A low chuckle was his answer and he immediately relaxed even more than he already was.   
  
Ghira observed the boy below him with a cheeky grin, taking in the dips and curves of his back, the powerful shoulders and that pesky tail currently limp and gently swaying back and forth. "Blake told me what happened. I may not be able to mend your ego, but I think my fingers could work some magic into those muscles. What do you say, boy?"  
  
Sun gulped nervously and bit his bottom lip. "What if someone sees us?" Ghira began to slowly move his fingertips over the younger man's back, stopping every now and then to lightly knead the muscles he found, of which there were many.  
  
"Well, let's just say I might have sent the guards into the training hall, Kali is out at the market and Blake has decided to go for a walk and clear her head. We're all alone, boy."  
  
Sun shivered and could feel goosebumps erupting onto his skin despite the warmth of the actual sun in the sky. Smirking, he glanced up to see the other man without a shirt and couldn't resist what came out of his mouth. "Then, what's stopping you from massaging me already, hmmm?"  
  
A dangerous look appeared in Ghira's eyes, one of a predatory nature, an alpha about to claim its territory. Suddenly he was on top of Sun, straddling his back with his hips, gyrating every so often to assert control. He moved his face to Sun's ear and spoke quietly but his voice was filled with authority. "I know you may expect to have some semblance of control when you're with me like this, but trust me boy, I'm the leader here and I can take you apart piece by piece until you beg me to put you back together again, which I'll only do if I feel like it. Understood?"  
  
Sun's eyes went wide and his breathing quickened. Whatever cockiness he was feeling a moment ago had vanished and was now replaced with a submissive need to please HIS alpha. He balled his hands into fists and then relaxed them, repeating the process until he felt comfortable enough to say all he needed to. "Yes Sir, Daddy. Please take me apart."  
  
Ghira grinned wide before bending down to lick at Sun's earlobe and kiss his neck softly, lightly dragging sharp teeth across it. "Good boy" he whispered. Now it was time to show Sun what his new home would be all about. He was going to love every moment of this, that much was certain.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the massive gap between chapters. I've had major writer's block and felt quite demotivated. Hope you guys enjoy this new part of the story.

**Author's Note:**

> G'day all!  
> After the latest episode of RWBY, I can't get over how freaking sexy Ghira is and I wanted to write something about him.  
> Originally it was meant to be just smut, but it became it's own little story.  
> Hope you enjoy and if you do, leave a kudos, comment and follow for more.


End file.
